


Remember remember

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember remember

A manicured hand on a white haired boy

Several thousand long hairs

These are the things Tsumiki sees

The click of a shutter

Strum of a guitair

These are the things Tsumiki remembers

Smell of food, cooking and steaming

Food being devoured instantly

These are the things Tsumiki sees

A starving girl

An enslaved country

These are the things Tsumiki remembers

Blonde pigtails

A killing game

These are things Tsumiki sees

One eye

Dead inside

These are the things Tsumiki remembers

A lasting smile

A fall from grace

These are things Tsumiki is

 


End file.
